Taking over Me
by ohjarlos
Summary: Mello/Near songfic..with the song taking over me by evanescence..Near feels like a part of him is missing when Mello leaves..


_A/n:Hi...this is a songfic that i wanted to try out. with the mello/near pairing cuz they are just perfect for each other!.._

**song: Taking over me by: Evanescence**

_You don't remember me,  
but i remember you...  
I lie awake and  
try so hard not to think of you.. _

"Mello..." Near whispered, tossing and turning on his bed. Slowly, he opens his eyes and let's a tear fall. He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his hand around them. `why did you leave?' he thought. It's been years that Mello had left.

Mello layed on his bed, with a chocolate bar in his hand. Lately, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts about a certain albino boy came drifting to him, wondering what he was doing now since he had left.

Matt who was playing his DS, looked over at his friend. He saw that Mello was deep in thought. Matt smiled and shook his head, knowing exactly who the blonde was thinking about. It just killed him that Mello was the only one who didn't know his feelings, which he often denied.

_But who can decide what they dream..  
and dream i do.._

Near would often dream that Mello came back to Wammy's because well, to admit that he didn't actually hate Near but, quite the opposite. Every time Near opened his eyes, he knew it would never happen.

_I believe in you, I'll give up everything __just to find you.  
I have to be with you...__to live, to breathe.  
you're taking over me.._

As Near sat on his bed for the lack of sleep, he twirled his hair and pulled a leg to his chest. He just sat there, thinking about the boy with the angelic locks that was no longer occupying the room next door.

He slowly got up and left his room. Stopping in front of Mello and Matt's door, he hesitated. He didn't want to face the harsh reality that Mello wasn't there. Or Matt. He went inside, and closed the door behind him.

When Mello left without saying goodbye, Near felt that a part of him was missing. And now, he would never get that piece back. Near walked over to Mello's bed and layed down, pulling his knees up to his chest.

He needed Mello. He wanted to feel Mello's arms around him. But he's gone and no one can fill the empty place in his heart.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you.._

Near fell asleep on Mello's bed and remembered the day that changed everything.

Mello had burst open the doors to the play room, where Near was currently building a dice castle. "Hey! You little freak!" He spat. Near ignored him. Which he quickly regretted as this earned him a punch to the side of his face. His castle crumbled to the floor.

Mello held him up by the collar. "What do you want, Mello?" "Oh, nothing, i just thought i'd come over and 'play'." Mello sneered. Near sighed. He knew he was being sarcastic but, he wanted Mello to just come out and say whatever he needed to say.

"What do you really want?" "Nothing!, i just fucking hate that your always one or two points higher than me! It really pisses me off!" He yelled at Near but continued, "That's why I'm leaving, i know it'll ruin my chances of being number one but, so be it." He dropped Near to the floor.

"You're l-leaving?" Near said. "yeah, why the hell do you care?" "because...I-" He stopped. "Say it!" Mello said. "I-" Near was nervous, he twirled a lock of his hair. "For Christ's sake Near, say what you have to fucking say!"

"I like Mello." Near said, a light shade of pink forming it's way across his cheeks. "I don't want Mello to leave."

_And touched my hand,  
I knew you loved me then..._

Mello didn't expect that. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Please, don't leave." Near said again, on the verge of tears. "But aren't you suppose to hate me?" "I never hated Mello." "but why? I hit you all the time, i taunt you everyday and you come out telling me this shit!"

Near was expecting a blow to the face. But, to his surprise Mello walked over to him. He kneeled in front of him. "Near?" Mello said, his voice softer. "Why do you like me?" Near blushed again. "Mello is different, and i would not like it if you left."

Mello took the hand that Near was twirling his hair with and intertwined their fingers together. It surprised him how much Near's hand and his fit perfectly together. He pulled Near toward him and kissed him hard. Near gasped in surprise but, kissed him back. Both never wanting to let go of each other knowing that maybe they will not see the other, ever.

When they broke for air, Near's face wasn't ghostly anymore, it was filled with emotion that Mello knew he would always cause. Near saw that Mello was blushing too.

Topaz eyes stared at onyx eyes. Without saying a word Mello got up and left, not turning back. Near was left there. He knew that it would be the last time he would see Mello, but he just didn't want to accept that hard fact.

___I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything __just to find you._

Back in the confinement of Mello's room, Near layed there still, unmoving. Silent. Remembering.

"Mello, why don't we just go back to the orphanage?" Matt said. "because i have no reason to be there, i'm old enough to live on my own." He said, shoving some chocolate into his mouth. "Mels, seriously? No reason?" Matt asked, questioningly.

"Nope." "Really?" "Yup." "at all?" "Matt, what? Do you want me to say that I miss _him_?" "It's kinda obvious. Every time we go somewhere, you stop at a toy store."

"So?" "So? Mels, you miss him and you love him." the gamer said. Mello blushed.

"Shut up!" "Deny it, then! Say you don't love Near!"

_I have to be with you...__to live, to breathe.  
__you're taking over me.._

"Fine Matt! If it'll shut you up! Yes..I love Near!" "See, now was that so hard?" Matt said, smiling. Mello rolled his eyes. Matt's smile faded. "You could've at least said goodbye to him." "I couldn't, it'll hurt him." "And you think, just you leaving like that didn't hurt him either?"

"Matt, what the hell was i supposed to do? Just say goodbye after i kissed him?" "You kissed Near?" Matt said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, he said he liked me and didn't want to see me leave. So, i didn't know what to do. I knew he was supposed to be my rival but, I didn't want to remember him like that."

"You wanted to remember him as something more special to you." Matt guessed. "Yeah, and now i don't know what to do?" Mello said. Matt slapped his friend upside the head. "What the fuck was that for?" "Mello, your being an idiot. you know what you have to do, you just don't want to see the look on his face."

Mello grabbed another chocolate bar and thought that Matt was right. "What if he doesn't forgive me?" "I wouldn't blame him, if he didn't." Mello glared at him. "Okay Okay, jeez, Mels you know he will."

Matt went back to his game and let Mello think.

_I look in the mirror and see your face..  
If i look deep enough so many things inside that are.._

The next day, Near woke up to find himself in mello's room. Quietly, he shuffled out of the room and ignored the stares other kids gave him. He reached his room and got another pair of pajamas to take a shower.

He went into the restroom and sat his clothes down. "Another day, without you, Mello." He whispered into the mirror. "When are you coming back?"

Near's eyes widened as he saw a figure emerge from behind he shadows. He didn't want to look back and find that the figure would disappear. But he did it, anyway.

"M-Mello?" Near whispered. "Near.." he whispered. "B-but, I T-thought.." "You thought I wasn't gonna come back?" Near nodded. "Well, here i am." Mello said, sheepishly. Near felt dizzy, overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of Mello.

Near fainted and felt the familiar arms of the blonde. He was being layed down..he heard voices. Minutes later, he woke up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. 'I must've been imagining things' Near thought.

He swung his feet off the bed, carefully. He heard someone flush, and the door swung open. There he was, his missing piece. "Mello?" Near said. "Your awake.." he said and continued, "I called for Roger and the nurse, they said you'd be awake in a few."

Mello knelt before him. "Near, I-" He was cut off by a slap to the face. And then, Near's arms were around Mello's neck. He wrapped his arms around Near. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

_Just like, you are taking over me..._

"Mello, why didn't you say goodbye?" Near sobbed. "Near, I couldn't..It would've made things harder for me." "What about me? didn't you ever think it would be hard for me?" Mello pulled him back. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you left, I wasn't like myself. I felt a part of me was gone. Did you feel like that?" "Yeah Near, i did." He said, brushing Near's bangs away. "What does that mean?" Near asked. "It means, that you love that person, they have become something important to you and you don't want to imagine a world without them." Mello explained.

"L-love?" "Yes, love." "Mello?..does that mean that you love me?" Near asked. Mello looked into his eyes, seeing the emotion in them. "I love you, Near." He blushed and whispered, "I love Mello, too."

Mello smiled and scooped him up, kissing him. Both, hungrily kissing the other. "Mello?" Near said. "Hmm?" "promise me something.." "What?" "Promise me that you will never leave my side." He smiled. "I promise."

Near crashed their lips together, once again. Both, feeling like they were one and the same.

* * *

_Well there you have it..my first songfic!..haha..hope u liked it!..^_^_


End file.
